This invention relates to fuel distribution systems for internal combustion engines and is particularly concerned with a novel pressure regulator and fuel spray bar system via which fuel is sprayed into the induction air passage of an internal combustion engine.
In an internal combustion engine it is desirable to create a homogeneous a combustible mixture as possible. One method which may be utilized is to spray liquid fuel directly into the induction passage of the engine. The present invention is concerned with novel fuel distribution structure for spraying liquid fuel into the induction passage of the engine. More specifically, the invention is concerned with novel fuel spray bar and pressure regulator assembly structure which offers advantages and improvements over prior types of fuel distribution systems. The invention is particularly adapted for use in an electronic fuel metering system, generally of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,851 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. One advantage of the present invention is that the fuel consumption demand of an engine can be supplied with comparatively lower pressure than would otherwise be required. This means that a less expensive control pump and a lower power control system may be used in an electronic fuel metering system. Other advantages of a system embodying principles of the present invention are: assembly and manufacture of the component parts are simplified; incorrect assembly of the component parts is readily apparent; and better performance is achieved.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the present invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating an illustrative but preferred embodiment of the present invention according to the best mode presently contemplated in carrying out the invention.